Birthday PanicFor Hissori
by Awaii-Mom
Summary: Okay, this is just a short story for my friend Hissori. Her birthday is comming up soon. Characters in the story, Shikamaru, Hissori, Red, Awaii, and a few more Naruto ppl. Hope you like Hissy. and HAPPY BIRTHDAY


**Birthday Panic**

**Before I start the story, I wanna dedicate this Story to Hissori. Her birthday is coming up soon, and I had no idea what to get her…so I wrote this short story, and I also did one other thing for her, but she's gonna have to wait for the other thing till later. Anyways, I hope you like it Hissori. Love ya and Happy (Early) Birthday.**

"Red….Hey Red" I whispered, poking her red haired friend as she attempted to sleep. "Come on Red….this is REALLY important!" I began whining, still poking her friend on the side, a little harder than before.

Red let out a loud sigh, and began opening her sleepy eyes, "How'd you get….get in my house?" She asked, yawning, and sitting up in her bed.

Smiling slightly, "Door was unlocked." I answered, "But that's not important…I REALLY need your help. I have no idea what to do!"

"Alright Awaii, what's your big dilemma?" Red asked, now awake, getting out of her bed, and beginning to make some tea.

My green eyes widened, and my face became very serious, " I have NOTHING to give Hissori for her birthday. I mean she steals everything she wants, leaving me NOTHING to get her! Now do you see my dilemma?!" I shouted

And Red quickly 'shhd' me, "Do you want Hissori to hear you?" Red sighed, covering my mouth with her hand.

I pulled away from Red, "Don't worry, I woke her up earlier, and sent her over to Nara's to play Shogi…"

* * *

-**Flash Back To Earlier That Morning**-

"_HISSORI!" I shouted running into the blue haired thieves room, "Get your lazy ass up and outta bed!" pulling the covers off her small body, I smiled, "You got things you need to do…like get out of the house."_

_The blue haired girl slowly sat up in her bed, glaring at me with her yellow cat-like eyes, "How…How can you be…" She yawned, "Be so awake…this early?" She asked, in a very lazy tone. "And why are you trying to kick me out of MY house?"_

_I will answer that AFTER you leave" I pulled Hissori out of her bed, "Now hurry before you wake Red up."_

_Hissori yanked her hand away from mine, "First of all…You're the one who would wake Red up before I would even get the chance, Second, Why'd you wake me up before Red? Third, how'd you get in the house with no key? And forth, I'm not going anywhere in my pajamas."_

"_In order, no I wouldn't, I had to or else you wouldn't get up, door was unlocked, and lastly, get dressed woman…your going to Nara's house."_

_Hissori sighed, "Troublesome woman…waking me up early…on my freaken Birthday…"_

-**End of Flash Back**-

* * *

Red sighed, shaking her head, "You could of let Hissori sleep in on her birthday."

I shook my head, "I tried that…I got really bored, so I woke her up then realized I didn't have anything to give to her. So I freaked out…and kinda kicked her out of your guys house."

"Awaii…" She sighed, "You cant kick someone out of their own house."

"I know that Red…but…" I looked at her with my best puppy dog face, "Please…Please help me."

"Fine…I'll help."

I smiled, I knew my puppy dog face would work with Red…no one can resist the puppy dog face.

* * *

-**Hissori's POV**-

Walking down the street, I began to wonder WHY Awaii kicked me out of Red and my house. I placed my hands in my pockets and stared up at the bright morning sky, "Aww man…now I get to go over to the laziest guys house…to kick him out of his bed, and hopefully get another 5 hours of sleep."

"Are you talking to yourself?" A males voice asked.

I looked down and saw my lazy Cousin, "So…I'm taking over bed." I yawned.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "And what's wrong with your bed?" He asked, his arms crossed.

I only had to say one word, and that word was, "Awaii" and Shikamaru would hopefully know what I was talking about, cause I am way to tried to explain anything to such a lazy person.

"You let THE MOST troublesome woman in your house?" He asked, shaking his head, "What a drag…"

And I shook my head, "No, Red forgot to lock the damn door." I sighed, "Now lets go cuz…I'm tired and your bed is more comfortable than Awaii's." I said a I began walking towards Shikamaru's house.

I could hear Shikamaru complaining walking behind me, but I didn't care….I just wanted to sleep.

* * *

-**Awaii's POV**-

I raised an eyebrow at my brown eyed friend, "Are you sure that's something she'll like?"

Red nodded, "She looks at it every time we pass it." She then placed a finger on her chin, as though she was thinking, "Wonder why she hasn't stolen it yet.." She asked herself.

"I'm not complaining." I then looked at the price and my jaw dropped, "You gotta be KIDDING me…what is that thing made of gold?!"

Laughing at my question, Red looked at me, "You don't have to get it, but I do know that she really wants it…"

"I'll get it." I sighed, as I could feel my wallet becoming lighter, and I hadn't even bought anything…yet, "Hissy's worth it…and I didn't get her much last year." After purchasing the item, we walked outside of the store, and I looked at Red, "We should do one more thing." I smiled, I knew I had the greatest idea ever!!

"Uh-oh" Was all Red could say before I began dragging her back to her house.

* * *

-**Later that day with Hissori, no ones POV**-

"Ugh.." Hissori sighed, "I've beaten you 10 times now Shikamaru. Can I go home yet?"

Shaking his head, "You cant go home until-" Shikamaru was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. Sighing, Shikamaru stood and walked over to the phone, "Hello…" he sighed again, "Alright…yea, yea, yea…I'm coming troublesome woman." He then hung up the phone and looked at Hissori, "Come on."

* * *

-**Awaii's POV**-

I hung up the phone, and looked at Red, "They're heading here now!" I said, a giant smile on my face.

After waiting for what seemed like a life time, the door knob began to jingle, "Oh sure…NOW she locks the door." Hissori's voice sighed on the other side of the door.

* * *

-**No Ones POV**-

Rolling her eyes Hissori began to pick the lock to her own house. "What're you doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't…don't have…ah-ha!" getting the door unlocked in a record time Hissori opened it and saw Awaii standing right at the door, she had that big dorky smile she always get son her face, Hissori raised an eyebrow, "Why was the door-" she was interrupted by Awaii running up to her and shoving a box wrapped in really shinny paper in her face. Blinking a few times, she finally asked, "What's this?"

"it's a gift!" Awaii cheered, shoving the box more into her face. "Come on, just take it already." She said, "If I push it towards you anymore, you'll be eating it for breakfast."

Hissori sighed, then took the box, "If anything jumps out and hits me, your dead." She warned. Awaii just smiled as Hissori began unwrapping her gift. Once she got it fully open, she got a big smile on her face, and her eyes began to shine, "This…this is…" She looked up at Awaii, "Thank you SOO Much!"

Awaii couldn't help herself, she walked over and hugged her blue haired friend, "Happy Birthday Hissy!" She then pulled away from Hissori, "You like it?"

"Like it?" She shook her head, "I love it!"

"Well that's not all" she said, then looked back at red, signaling for her to give her the other surprise.

Red nodded, then began walking towards her two friends, her hands behind her back smiling, she stopped in front of their blue haired friend, "Happy Birthday Hissori" She said, as she held out a picture…the picture was the first one the three friends took together.

"What was in the box?" Shikamaru asked, causing Hissori to jump slightly.

She turned and looked at her cousin, then pulled out two teal handguns, with her name engraved to each of the handles.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Is it even legal that you have those Hissori?" he asked

The three girls looked at each other, then shrugged, they didn't care. As the day went by Hissori ended up getting a few more gifts. She got a new Shogi board from her cousin, food from Chouji, green spandex from Lee and Gai, and a coupon to Ichiruka's from Naruto…But none of them compared to the gifts she got from her friends…

-Alright, I know it sucked…I was reading this while writing it…and I figured it was pretty bad…well anyways, hope you enjoyed it Hissy…and happy early B-day. Hope this made you laugh…a few times..if not then I'll never write again…no just kidding…I'll write…just nothing like this again…XD. Anyways…hope you enjoyed, and love ya!-


End file.
